


In A Cage

by TaraTyler



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, mentions of thoughts of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	In A Cage

“I refuse to allow you to do this to her.” Alex growls, brown eyes practically glowing with fire. Lucy wasn’t sure that she had ever seen the older Danvers sister that angry before.

“It’s for all of our safety.” Lucy insists. 

“Kara has saved all of our lives more times than I can count, and you’re keeping her in a cage!” Alex yells, fists clenched at her sides, trembling with rage. From Cat’s vantage point, it looks like the elder Danvers might punch her own girlfriend.

“Alex, it wouldn’t be worth it if she hurt someone. You remember how it was after the Red Kryptonite. We can’t let Kara go through that again. She would never forgive herself.” Cat finally speaks up, her voice tired and pained.

“Let me out! I’ll kill them; all of them! I’ll burn down this whole damned planet if I have to! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!!!” Kara bellows in the same way that she had been for the past three hours. Her voice was pure heartbreak and fury. She paced the glass containment unit like a caged animal, cape sweeping out around her on each turn. Every now and then she would look out at the women watching her with fear and concern in her eyes and the alien’s own bright blue one would glimmer with recognition.

She’d turn away immediately, holding her head, wincing and muttering to herself. It was at those moments that Cat could feel her heart splinter just a little bit more, each time. It had been so hard to restrain her, and even now, the Kryptonite shining around her should have reduced her to a puddle of alien on the ground. Once the anger would reach its zenith, Kara would slam her fist into the glass barrier, over and over again. Reduced to a human’s strength, Kara didn’t do anything but hurt herself.

Whatever had affected Supergirl was strong, trapping her into a tailor made nightmare. It was Kara’s own personal hell.

After a couple hours worth of ranting Cat, Alex, and Lucy had pieced together what was going on in that blonde head. Kara was locked inside of a world where Cat, Carter, Alex, Eliza, Winn, James, and Lucy had all been taken from her. The threats were the result of all her losses combined now.

No matter who it was that they put in front of Kara, she never recognized them as one of the people supposedly stolen from her. Alex recognized that look in her sister’s eyes as that of someone that had lost everything. Blood dripped from Kara’s knuckles. Four matching streaks decorated the clear, bulletproof material that encased her. Cat had spent the first thirty minutes begging Kara to stop hurting herself.

“Where’s the Martian?” Cat asked, her voice hoarse.

“He’s coming as quickly as he can with Clark. There was some meeting with the Justice League. Oliver recognized something about her symptoms and explained it to him.” Alex says dismissively.

“Give them back!” Kara yelled again, banging the glass doors with her forearms.

“I hate the Queens.” Cat grunts.

“I’ll call my sister and see if anything like this has happened with Clark.” Lucy felt like she just had to do something.

“Please Kara. I’m right here with you. WE are all fine.” Alex begged, pressing her hand flat against the outside of the glass cage.

“Stop it.” Cat protests.

“No, she needs us, Cat. Without us, what does she have to live for?” Kara’s face is furrowed with deep lines of hate.

“She lives for getting us back. This is my Keira that we are talking about. She won’t stop.” Cat insists.

“Say that again.” Alex’s eyes widen.

“My Keira won’t stop.” Cat repeats.

“She heard you.”

“What?”

“She heard you.” they both press to the glass.

“Kiera, honey, it’s Cat. We’re all okay, sweetheart. You don’t have to worry. Carter, Alex, Lucy, the boys… we’re all fine.” Cat’s voice breaks at ‘fine’. She knows that she won’t be okay and that Alex won’t be okay until Kara is.

Kara is looking at her, but not really seeing her. The superhero’s hands fall to her sides in fists, knuckles white; her head cocks to one side in that confused way. It’s just so Kara that it hurts. The girl’s muscles all clench at once and Kara grabs at her head in pain. Cat can’t wrap her mind around it.

“NO!” Kara screams sharply, ramming her shoulder into the walls. “No!”

It’s so animalistic and ferocious that Cat and Alex both jump back.

“Kiera! You cut that out right this instant.” Cat says in her best ‘Ms.Grant’ voice.

Kara stops cold in her tracks.

“Calm the hell down and wait until we can fix you.” Cat’s voice doesn’t tremble or waver though the rest of her body shivers like a leaf.

“Cat...” Kara whispers.

“I’m right here. I’ve got you. Major Lane, open the door and let me go to her.” Cat orders.

“She could still go rogue and hurt you.” Lucy warns worriedly.

“Kara would never hurt me on purpose. Now, do as I say.” Cat insists, striding up the ramp steadily.

The door slides open and Cat takes a firm stance in front of her super-girlfriend. If she were only a bit taller, their noses would brush. Cat’s hands grip at Kara’s biceps. Her nails dig into Kara’s skin through the suit. She tilts Kara’s chin down to force her blue eyes down to meet Cat’s golden brown ones.

“Look at me. Kara focus on me and the sound of my voice. Look into my eyes and feel my hands on your arms. Remember who and where you are. Keep that thought at the forefront of your mind. We’re all okay.”

At that, Kara’s face creases in pain again. Her knees buckle and both women crumple to the floor. Alex rushes in after them and wraps around Kara from behind. Her chin tucks over the cape and arms are tight around Kara’s middle. Cat keeps Kara focused on her.

“Do you know who that is behind you, Kara?” Cat asks, maintaining that smooth as silk tone despite how desperately her heart was beating.

“Alex, my sister. I know her heartbeat.” Kara mutters massaging her eyes as the pain in her head escalates.

“Look at me, sweetheart. Look at me.” Cat insists. “I’m okay. Don’t believe it.”

“J’onn’s here.” Lucy says breathlessly, having run in from wherever she had been acting as lookout.

Cat keeps holding Kara’s attention and Alex maintains her hold on the young woman with strong arms as J’onn strides in in all of his Green Martian glory. He stands to the side of the trio of women and places one strong hand over Kara’s blonde hair. His eyes slide shut and he focuses for a long moment. Lucy watches on in terror. She couldn’t understand that this was what her life had come to when another strong hand envelopes her shoulder.

“It’s nuts, isn’t it baby sister?” Clark asks in all of his own Superman suit and cape. He squeezes gently and Lucy leans into the touch.

“It would kill Alex, and that would kill me. This one girl has affected us all so much. I’m so scared, Clark.” Lucy hid her face in her brother-in-law’s side.

“I trust J’onn with all of our lives, and Kara is stronger than any of us actually knows or could understand.” Clark’s voice in its deep, baritone combined with Cat’s reassurances to Kara was the most calming thing that Lucy could’ve asked for.

Finally, Kara slumped forward, held up only by Alex’s strong arms around her middle. J’onn stood, wobbling on his feet. Tear tracks remained traced on his green cheeks. He reached his full height and almost fell himself. Whatever had just happened had taken its toll on the Martian.

“Let’s join them. She’ll want to see us too.” Clark loops a strong arm around Lucy’s shoulders.

“You look like crap, cousin.” his voice draws everyone’s attention.

“Shut the hell up, Kent.” Cat growls as Kara forces herself awake in Alex’s arms. Her older sister brushes blonde fingers out of her face.

“Kal-El, I know things about your infancy that you definitely don’t want your sister-in-law to hear, so shut the fuck up. By Rao, my head aches.” Kara groans and everyone laughs at her unusually coarse language.

“We’re all here for you, love.” Cat whispers to her. No one else had noticed the tears running down everyone else’s faces. Even Clark and J’onn had gotten watery eyed. Her cousin lifted Kara into his arms and brought her into the med bay. He kissed her forehead almost reverently.

“You can’t do that to me, Kara. El mayarah. I need you.” Clark smoothes her hair back.

“And if you ever do it again, you self-sacrificing alien idiot, I’ll beat you senseless.” Lucy growls.

“I have lost all of my children, blondie, and I made Jeremiah a promise to tend to you and your equally stupid sister. Be more careful.” J’onn kissed her forehead again.

“And Alex and I have said our pieces too many times to count. Carter loves you and I love you and Alex loves you. You have a lot of people who love you and you need to quit trying to almost die and almost killing us and going off into la- la- land. It’s starting to piss me off.” Cat says fiercely and even Kara’s eyes widen in fear.

“Kara, are you sure that you don’t mind it that I am so much older than you? It can’t be something that doesn’t cross your mind every now and then.” Cat is lying on her stomach, still naked and looking over Kara’s features as though she needs to memorize every single detail right there in that moment.

“I think that you are the single most beautiful person that I have ever met, and that’s saying a lot when I’ve been to ten different planets. I would never want anyone besides you. Cat, I have to remind you that we Kryptonians mate for life. You’re stuck with one fingernail across Cat’s bare back. “It won’t be an issue for long anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Cat asks, her brows drawing together in confusion.

“On Krypton, we didn’t have the luxury of choosing our own mates. We had a… well, it was the most similar to your feudal cultures only much more advanced. Our marriages were decided for us before we were old enough to have a say in most occasions. Due to the fact that often enough the pairs would have a considerable age difference, our genetic coding was changed so that the aging process would slow or even reverse to meet that of the younger pair bond.” Kara says it matter of factly as though Cat weren’t living the Curious Life of Benjamin Button as they spoke. Cat didn’t quite know what to think.

“You mean to say that I’m getting younger and that you’re getting older and that eventually we’re just going to meet in the middle somewhere.” Cat squeaks out.

“I could smell your hormones change as soon as we established our pair bond.” Kara says it with pride and a hint of possession in her tone.

“You didn’t think to tell me about this when it happened?!” Cat exclaims, reflecting on how long ago that was and how much her younger than made her physically now.

“You might remember that at that point I was mostly worrying about getting your clothes off of you, Cat.” Kara teases. “Bigger fish to fry. After that it kind of slipped my mind. I thought that you would be happier about this.”

“I’m not unhappy about it, Kara... I’m processing it. It’s a lot to take in.” Cat said, her voice muffled by her pillow and curtain of hair.

“Before the hologram had explained it all to me, I had worried because you were older than me and I will live longer than the average human. I didn’t want to see a world without you or Alex in it. In different ways you both became my soulmate. You as my pair bond and lover; her, as my shield-mate and adoptive sister. Now, I don’t have to worry about ow my suicide would have looked to the rest of the world or affected her.” Kara says it as though it isn’t the most horrific thing Cat had ever heard.

“You wouldn’t have honestly…”

Kara cuts Cat off with a look that says that she knows her better than that.

“Mating for life means exactly that, Catherine.” Kara says with that deadly serious but loving tone that Cat had discovered to mean that Kara really wanted Cat to hear and understand what she was saying.

“I can’t say that I don’t understand where you’re coming from, but we have a son, Kara and I would want you to be there for him if I were to have passed.” Ca says in an equally serious tone.

“I know, but it isn’t something that we have to worry about now. We’re going to live long full lives together and die of old age in bed.” Kara says decidedly, her voice wavering at the end. “You know, barring any disasters.”

“We do tend to attract disasters, don’t we?” Cat asks, pulling Kara into her.

“I wouldn’t be able to stand losing you too, Cat. After a planet full of my people, you would be my last straw. That’s why the pair bond works the way it does. Rao doesn’t want to force us apart.”Kara kisses the hollow of Cat’s collar-bone and drifts asleep, leaving Cat to mull over everything that she’s just learned.


End file.
